Maybe I'm the one
by Sake1
Summary: This was it, I failed, one stupid little fight and everything was lost...


**Title:** Maybe I'm the one  
**Pairings: **Ron/Draco  
**Rating: **NC-17 (if you consider the whole thing)  
**Word count: **4,410 (for part one)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Warnings: **Slight spoilers for GOF, OotP and HBP, Snark, frontage, fluffy, and a bit of angst.  
**Summary: **_This was it, I failed, one stupid little fight and everything was lost..._  
**Author's note: **I tried to do as many of your prompts as possible, hope you like it. Story starts off in a bit of Cannon. Thanks to Jess who helped the plot bunny along, Christina who seems to bring the out the best in my snarky writing, and pixvix on LJ who helped with certain bits and made sure I didn't slack off.

**Part one: The probblem with words**

It was a stupid fight, not what Draco was in the mood for. But that little blonde Hufflepuff was just standing in his way looking oh so fucking happy with her life. It didn't matter that the hallway was filled with people, that she really hadn't done anything but be alive he had still knocked her to the ground and walked past her smirking to himself. Who'd have known Longbottom could move that quick? Just knocked him to the ground and started punching him, not that Draco hadn't gotten a few good hits in himself. Another Hufflepuff had jumped into the mix; prefect badge shinning like it gave him a right to be alive. The Hufflepuff girl had been screaming for them to stop but no one listened to her. Draco had gotten his wand out and then another Hufflepuff had jumped him from behind, his name was Zim or zilch...something with a Z. Either way it seemed the entirety of the Hufflepuff boys and Longbottom had felt the need to stand up for that silly little twits honor. None of them noticed when Snape had walked up to them. It wasn't until Draco was pulled by the back of his robes that he even noticed the crowd that had gathered around them.

Now here he sat in the headmaster's office. The old bastard had listened to the others before even asking him why he'd done it. He was going to take their side after all, who'd heard of a Hufflepuff ever doing anything remotely naughty? Well, if the stories Blaise told were to be trusted that Zim-_maybe it was Zip? _-boy did a lot of things that could be considered that way.

"So, I've been told this all started because you pushed down Ms. Abbot." Dumbledore looked amused; Draco wanted to wipe that look off his face. Draco just shrugged his shoulders looking around the office.

"It was three against one headmaster," Snape said as if he really didn't care what happened. Draco wanted to laugh, were they going to expel him?

_Oh if they had any idea what you were really up to..._ murmured his inner voice softly.

"Roll up your left sleeve, Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked at Dumbledore like he'd gone mad. He couldn't do that, not here, not ever. He looked over at Snape who wouldn't meet his eyes. Draco wanted to run but that would give everything away.

"No," Draco didn't recognize his own voice, how frightened and small it sounded.

"And why not?" Dumbledore's eyes were shinning like he'd won something, _bastard_.

"I...can't," Draco said glaring at the old man.

"Severus, if you'd be so kind..." Draco looked at Snape pleadingly who looked more then a little shaken.

"Headmaster, I really don't think-"

"Severus," It sounded like he was calling up some debt that Snape owed him, he couldn't understand why Snape bowed his head in submission and stalked over to Draco.

"Professor!" Draco tried to struggle as Snape lifted the sleeve of his robes up high. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the mark that was burned into his arm.

"As I thought," Dumbledore must have made a motion because Snape let go of his arm and Draco pulled it against his chest. _This was it, I failed, one stupid little fight and everything was lost..._

_I told you to just let it go, didn't I? _Berated his inner voice. _But no, you had to say those things didn't you? _

"Let's discuss your options." Dumbledore said pulling Draco from the fight within himself.

"Options?" Draco laughed, even to his own ears he sounded crazed. "I haven't got any! He'll kill me, my whole family, what options do I have?!"

"I realize that," Dumbledore said slowly as if speaking to someone half crazed.

_We're fucked, simply and utterly. _

"That is why I didn't confront you when I first suspected for I knew Voldermort would surly kill you." Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Would you mind getting Professor McGonagall up and tell her what is to taken place?"

"Yes, headmaster." He heard Snape leave and his brain started screaming at him to run.

_How long until they dragged us off to Azkaban, hm? They won't let us warn mother, you know that! None of this would have happened if you'd have just let it go! _

"But things can not be helped now. You're studies are slipping; you look like a shadow of your old self. I'm afraid letting you continue may result in the death of a fellow student or your self. I can help you, Draco."

"Help me?" Draco looked at the old man for the first time since he'd been dragged into the office. "No one can help me, He told me to do it or he'd kill me!"

"He can not kill you if you are already dead." Dumbledore said calmly as if they were discussing nothing more threaten then the weather. "Come over to the right side, we can hide you. what is more we can send Order member's to your mother's tonight to hide her as well."

"You...you can?" Draco felt his eyes go wide.

_Surly the old man could, he'd kept Snape from Azkaban, hadn't he? _

"Nobody would be surprised if you died in your attempt or even if you'd taken your own life, I do think, if you'll forgive me, Lord Voldermort expects you to die. Nor would they be surprised if we captured and killed your mother." Dumbledore smiled at him, not the normal simpering smile or maybe it just felt different because he was helping Draco instead of Potter.

"M-my father?"

_That's a stupid thing to ask. Everyone knows what Father did no one is going to want to help him!_

_But if he thinks everyone is dead he'll..._ Draco couldn't even think of what his father might do.

"He is safe in Azkaban for the moment. When the time comes we can protect him as well." Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon glasses. "Come over to the right side, you are not a killer."

"...What do I have to do?" Draco asked looking right back him.

_We have no choice, _His inner voice said soothingly and Draco couldn't help but feel how familiar that was, since it was the same thing his brain has said when the dark burned into his flesh.

"For the time we will find you a safe house, I'm sorry but we will need to keep your mother in a different place for the time so no one suspects."

"What about my Aunt?" Draco asked looking down at his hands. "How will my mother get away if _she's_ there?"

"I am quiet sure she will be else where when we arrive." Dumbledore smiled. "Would you like to have a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you."Draco fidgeted slightly. "Where will I go?"

"Headmaster?" McGonagall asked Draco turned around and felt all the color drain from his face.

"Ah, good you brought Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore motioned them both in.

"I got him before he headed down to dinner, no one saw me." McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore while Weasley sat in the chair next to him. Draco stared forward trying to calm his  
breathing.

_Well, well. _His inner voice laughed. _I think this is what the muggles call Karma._

"Good, now Mr. Weasley, The Order has a request of you." Dumbledore smiled. "We will be sending you home for Christmas break a day early accompanied by Mr. Malfoy. I've already contacted your parents and informed them of his arrival."

"What do you need me to do?" Weasley asked no emotion in his voice. Draco wanted to jinx him, _isn't he even going to whine about me ruining his Christmas?!_

_Oh why would he do that? Just because you ripped his still beating heart out of his chest and eat it?_

"I want you to go and grab your things; tell anyone who asks that you found Mr. Malfoy's body in the Second floor toilet." Dumbledore smiled. "Tell them you're going home early to deal with the shock. Put whatever details you feel would be fitting."

"Suicide?" Weasley half smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"What?" Draco asked loudly. "I kill myself? Couldn't I be murdered or something? Suicide seems like a very-"

"Extreme measure for someone afraid of failing in a mission," Dumbledore's smile was getting very annoying again. "Now, Minerva, send a group to the Malfoy Manner and an owl to the Daily Prophet about this most tragic event."

"Yes, Headmaster." McGonagall said nodding. "Come along, Weasley."

"Now, I should make an announcement to the students and staff. Can I trust you to stay here with out getting into trouble?" Dumbledore gave him a very stern glance.

"...Do I have a choice?" Draco asked looking up at the ceiling.

_It's either this or Azkaban and death, Draco._

The portkey the headmaster had given them dropped them both in the middle of a large field. Weasley barely paused long enough to grab his trunk before charging off over the hill leaving a stunned Draco to run after him._Wonder what people are thinking when they heard I died. Do you think they'll put it on the front page of the Prophet? Who will Crabbe and Goyle fallow around now? Who will tell Pansy what outfit looked best on her?_

_...Mmm-Hmm that's a heterosexual thought to have, Draco._

_Of course it is_, Draco yelled at his brain. Why was it that this part of his brain would betray him at times like this?

_So you'll tell me checking out Wesley's ass is also straight too, hm?_

"...how long are we not going to talk to each other?" Draco yelled at Wesley's back, even a fight would be better then listening to his brain. Draco paused slightly when they arrived at the back door to the tilted little building in the middle of the field. "You're parents raised seven children in that tiny little shack?"

Wesley's back had stiffened and he had gripped his hands in fists. He dropped his trunk and turned around closing the distance between them in four steps. Draco's breath came out shaky and he felt his heart beat speed up as Weasley looked him straight in the eyes as if daring him to do something. Weasley leaned forward and taken Draco's top lip into his mouth, Draco felt his heart beat in his ears. Weasley was sucking on his top lip softly and Draco felt his eyes flutter shut trying to keep himself up right. Then Weasley let go and took a step back, leaving Draco to feel cold with out his body right next to him. "Not all of us can have peacocks running about the place, Malfoy."

"I...ah," Draco had trouble breathing, his brain seemed to have floated somewhere else as the back door opened and a plump looking women opened the door.

"Why are you both standing outside," She motioned for them to come inside and Draco found his body moving without him telling it to. The kitchen was small and dingy but Draco couldn't find his voice to comment on the fact. He just stood there uselessly as Mrs. Weasley pulled in their trunks with a flick of her wand and set them flying up the staircase. "Honestly, Ron I don't know where you mind is sometimes."

"What? It's not like there is anyone around for miles, mum." Weasley muttered to himself.

_The nerve that blood traitor has! I broke off that...thing we were doing and then he kisses me!_ Draco glared daggers at Weasley but he didn't seem to even notice.

_Oh, like you minded that you were practically melting into his arms,_ the voice said snidely. _If his mother hadn't opened the door you'd have begged him to- _

"You must be Draco," Draco jumped slightly as the women smiled kindly at him. "You look like you haven't eaten in days!"

"Mum," Weasley rolled his eyes.

"Shush, now I have some dinner for you both," Mrs. Weasley smiled pulling him by the arm and setting him down in a wooden chair. "Not what you're used to, I suspect but it'll have to do."

"Err, thank you," Draco muttered as a pot started scooping corn on to a plate in front of him. Part of him wanted to snidely tell the woman that it was indeed under what he was used to but he had trouble finding his voice.

"You two sit and have some food while I make sure Ron's room is set up for the two of you," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"But Harry usually-" It seemed like a half hearted attempt at whining since Weasley looked over at Draco with _that_ look.

_Yes, completely straight thoughts you're having now, hm?_

"He's our guest, Ronald Bilius Weasley and I doubt he'll want to stay in a room by himself." Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded kind and sweet but her eyes seemed to be sending another message entirely. Draco looked down at him plate as the food seemed to pile its self high onto his plate.

"Yes, mum." Weasley sat down across from Draco and winked at him. Draco tried to keep the color from creeping all the way up his cheeks.

"She seems nice," Draco wasn't sure what caused him to say the words as they escaped his mouth. She was a Weasley, a blood traitor-

"She is." Weasley smiled at him as his foot brushed up Draco's leg softly. Draco's blood left his face and seemed to pool in other areas. Draco squeezed his eyes shut trying to picture something horrible _Snape naked on a cold day, Snape naked on a cold day..._

"Stop that," Draco muttered softly as Weasley brushing his foot down Draco's leg.

"Oh, sorry." Weasley purred as he brushed his foot up Draco's leg pausing on his inner thigh. Draco bit his lip hard trying to restrain himself from making a sound.

_This is all his fault, bloody tease!_ Draco thought bitterly.

_Yes of course, he's the one who started it. You didn't go looking for him when you heard he and Potter were having a falling out fourth year?_

_Shut up._

_And you weren't the one to throw him against the wall and snogged his brains out either, hm? I guess you didn't sneak into the prefect baths while he was there and-_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_You've been sending smolder looks at him across the great hall since third year. You can lie to everyone else, Draco but lying to your self is just sort of sad, isn't it?_ Draco tried to ignore his inner voice as Weasley's foot started to rub closer to Draco's erection. Draco opened his eyes and stared straight into Weasley's eyes seeing a gleam with a look of utter satisfaction.

"So what you saying about not being gay, Malfoy?" Weasley asked brushing his foot against Draco's cock causing him to moan.

"You fucking bastard-"Draco gritted his teeth glaring at Weasley with everything he had.

"There, rooms all ready for the both of you." Mrs. Weasley said as she entered the room walking right past them as if nothing was going on. She patted Weasley on the head softly and he started to rub his foot up and down on Draco. Draco jumped up from the table feeling as if he was going to cum right there in front of the bastard's mother. "Something the matter, dear?"

"I-" Draco looked around the room feeling his brain going numb.

_Just tell her you need to go to the bathroom to masterbate because her son gave you a hard on, I'm sure she'll understand._ His inner voice mocked softly.

"I need a shower!" Draco nearly shouted and winced at the look of victory on Weasley's face.

"Oh, of course." Mrs. Weasley smiled widely. "After the day you've had I bet you would. Ron, dear, would you mind showing Draco up to the bathroom?"

"Sure, mum." Weasley flashed Draco a grin that made his toes curl. _Oh, he would have done well in Slytherin._ Weasley got up from the table and walked past Draco as if nothing had just happened. Draco stood there a moment looking between Mrs. Weasley and his retreating back before running up the stairs behind him.

_Why wank when you could have him do it for you?_ Draco's inner voice purred.

"Here we are," Weasley said as he opened the door to the cramped bathroom. Draco walked in looking the place over, it was spotless but he noticed he could have fit this room into his privet bathroom four or five times.

"You can go now."Draco said ignoring the tremor in his voice.

"Do you need anything before I leave you alone to your cold shower?" Weasley asked from the door way looking rather bored.

"No." The word had barley left his mouth before he heard the door slam and felt himself turned around facing Weasley. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Shut up," Weasley pushed him against the wall. Weasley kissed him hard licking his top lip and thrusts his pelvis against Draco's erection. Draco groaned opening his mouth slightly while thrusting against Weasley. Weasley nibbled on Draco's lip as he thrust against him again causing Draco's head to hit the wall. Draco felt Weasley force his tongue deeper into his mouth while rubbing himself harder against Draco. Draco grabbed on to Weasley's arms as his eyes stared to close as he came against him. Weasley withdrew form his mouth and thrust one final time against him before releasing himself.

"Want to do _more_?" Weasley whispered softly against his lips. "Or do you still see yourself as straight?"

_Admit it! Scream it from the roof tops if it means we can do that again!_Screamed Draco's inner voice.

"You're not out either, "Draco heard him self say.

"No but at least I'm honest with myself." Weasley smirked at him and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes before stepping away leaving Draco alone in the bathroom.

_Oh that went well. Can't just enjoy things can you? No, you have to bollocks everything up with your stupid mouth!_

"Oh, shut up." Draco muttered darkly as he took off his shirt.

_No! You're gayer then a silver galleon, Draco. Chin up and admit it. If you hadn't panicked and broken up with Weasel we wouldn't have to fake our own death, would we?_

"Just shut up, alright?"

_You had better walk down and tell him that he's all you've ever wanted soon or I'm going to start singing show tunes!_ Threatened his brain.

"Show tunes? "Draco asked taking off his pants.

_You know those things Pansy sings in the morning?_

_You wouldn't dare!_ Draco growled at his brain.

Draco looked at himself in the mirror as he wrapped the worn looking towel around his waist. He looked pale and frightened. Everything Pansy had been saying was true, he was killing himself slowly. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to shake the image of himself out of his mind. _I'm ugly..._

_He doesn't think so._ countered his inner voice

"Oh, just shut up." Growled Draco as he whirled on his heel and marched out of the cramped bathroom pausing as the sound of voices rose from down the stairs.

"What are we doing about Christmas?" Draco heard Weasley ask.

"Well...we had planned on the entire family coming over but Dumbledore suggested..." Mrs. Weasley paused dramatically.

"The less who know the better." Mr. Weasley replied calmly.

"What about Harry and Hermione?" Weasley asked angrily. _Oh no, can't leave his precious little potter and mud blood at school. The world would end if they didn't see each other everyday!_

_That's called jealousy, Draco, dear. Of course if your not gay maybe you'd prefer that filthy little Muggleborn witch to get her hooks into Weasley, hm? Bet they'd make wonderful children..._ The thought of Granger with Weasley made his stomach clench painfully.

"We've told everyone that it's a better idea to stay at Hogwarts..." Mrs. Weasley must have dropped a dish into the sink by the sound. Draco felt heat rush up his cheeks as guilt mixed with jealously.

"Even Ginny?" Weasley asked, an odd tone taking over his voice.

"We thought it best." Mr. Weasley said solemnly. Draco couldn't take listening to them any longer and lunched himself at the first door he saw throwing the door open and slamming it behind him. He paused at the assault that greeted him, posters of the Canons plastered all over the wall. A cot and a bed pressed into the cramped room with two trunks against the wall.

_Its not like I even want to be here!_ Draco thought angrily as he jerked his trunk open and searched through it for something to sleep in. for the first time since he'd arrived his inner voice was quiet as he threw the towel across the room and pulled on silken pajamas. He slammed his trunk shut and pushed the cot away from him as he charged towards the bed. He pulled the sheets back and laid down hard on the bed. Draco looked up at the ceiling bitterly as he let out a sound of rage as he pounded the mattress under his hand.

"Wake up, damn it!" Draco was snatched from his mother's panicked face as he felt cold water drench his face. Draco sat up a scream half died in his throat as he looked around the room trying desperately to remember where he was. "Finally."

"Huh?" Draco turned his head quickly looking straight at Weasley and everything came flooding back. "What the hell was that for?"

"You'd prefer I let you continue screaming in your sleep?" Weasley was breathing hard looking at him angrily.

"I..." Draco stopped talking as the dream replied in his mind. The look of terror on his mother's face...it had seemed so real. He didn't even know he was shaking until Weasley wrapped his arms around him.

"Sh, its okay. It was just a dream." Weasley whispered softly rubbing his back. Draco knew he should push Weasley away but instead he clung onto him. He let the other boy's soothing words float over his mind as he begins to shake again. They sat there for what felt like eternity as Weasley held him so close Draco could hear his heart beating against his ear.

_This is heaven_ Draco's inner voice murmured softly and he couldn't help but agree. When Weasley pulled away and grabbed his wand off the floor Draco felt an odd numbness settle on his body.

"Knox." Weasley said softly as the light in the room went out and Draco felt the sheets move as Weasley crawled into bed next to him.

"...Who said you could sleep here?" Draco asked softly as Weasley pulled him down to lay next to him.

"It's my bed," Weasley said simply pulling the covers pulled over them. Weasley let go of Draco and slide closer to him. Draco could see the outline of his body in the darkness and turned towards him. "Besides do you really want to sleep alone?"

"It's too small for two people." Draco complained half heartedly as the heat from Weasley's body floated over to him.

"Then move to the cot." Weasley said leaning on his hand looking over at Draco.

"I'm the guest _Ronald_," Draco mocked as Weasley's body shivered slightly. Weasley leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's forehead.

"Love the way my name sounds," Weasley muttered against his head and Draco felt his body awaken fully. Draco felt Weasley smile as he pulled away.

"Don't say a word, "Draco felt his entire body burn as Weasley chuckled a little.

"Sorry. Didn't know you got turned on so easily." Weasley muttered playfully.

"Fuck you." Draco glared trying to will away his erection.

"Promise?" There was a husky quality to Weasley's voice that made Draco's toes curl.

"Go to hell." Draco said turning his back on Weasley glaring holes into the wall. Weasley moved himself so there were only a few inches separating them. The silenced stretched out between for a long moment before Weasley cleared his throat.

"Dad said they got your mum out safe," Weasley whispered rubbing Draco's back in semi circles. Draco felt his heart leap into his throat and had to resist turning around.

"Where is she?" Draco asked closing his eyes as Weasley's hands went over his back softly.

"Tonks'." Weasley murmured.

"...Tonks." Draco knew the name but couldn't place it.

"You're cousin." Weasley answered.

"Oh," Draco said simply trying to remember if he'd ever heard his mother talk any other family member besides Bellatrix.

"I'm sorry," Weasley said taking his hand away from Draco. He felt the other boy lay down hard on the bed "I'm pushing you, aren't I?"

"You're a Gryffindor, its what you do." Draco said softly.

"I think it bothers me that you're the one who woke these feelings up and then you just tossed them back at me." Weasley's voice sounded strained as if admitting this some how hurt him.

_Tell him the truth, all of it. Tell him or you're going to lose him!_ His inner voice screamed inside his brain.

"Forget it," Weasley said sitting up.

_I'm singing in the rain!_ Sang his brain loudly.

"I couldn't think of you while I was trying to complete my mission." Draco said shutting his eyes tightly. "I couldn't do what needed to be done because your stupid face kept floating into my mind."

"Merlin," Weasley muttered kissing Draco behind his left ear. "I think that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard of."

"You're insane." Draco smiled as Weasley-_Ron_-laid back down.

"Love you too," Ron said wrapping an arm around his waist snuggling against his back. Draco felt a fire start in his chest and couldn't breathe.

_'Love you too'._ His inner voice whispered dreamily. _And you were afraid of this why?_

"But I'm ruining your Christmas-" Draco tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"I have five brothers and a little sister; I've never had my parents to myself before." Ron smiled against his back.

"Guess I won't have to buy you a present then," Draco squeezed Ron's hand around his waist.

"You're the perfect present." Ron muttered against his ear.


End file.
